


Saviour

by Rose_The_Reaper



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 21:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12350793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_The_Reaper/pseuds/Rose_The_Reaper
Summary: The Undertaker saves a woman from jumping to her death.





	Saviour

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago so forgive me if it's bad. Hope you enjoy :)

I walked along one of London’s many bridges, the crisp breeze biting at my exposed face.  A little further down the bridge, I saw a woman dressed in black standing by the railing of the bridge.  I could guess what the woman’s intentions were, so I checked the area for any working grim reapers.  I didn’t see any around and I knew that she wasn’t going to die tonight.  She then proceeded to move to stand on the railing.

                I quickly moved towards her and snaked my arm around her waist, pulling her off the railing. 

                “Let me go!” she cried, struggling in my arms.  I held on to her, waiting until she calmed down a bit.

                “I will if you promise you won’t jump,” I told her.  She continued to thrash and kick.

                “There’s no point for me to go on!  My dear husband’s gone and everything was taken from me!  I have nothing left!” she cried, breaking down in tears.  I let go of her and she fell to her knees.

                “You’re welcome to stay with me if you wish,” I said.

                “Can’t you just leave me to die?” she sniffled.

                “No.  It’s not your time yet.” I said.

                “How do you know?” she asked and I chuckled.

                “Come with me and perhaps I’ll tell you,” I said then giggled.  She sighed and I held my hand out to help her up.  She took it and I pulled her to her feet.  I noticed she didn’t have a jacket and her face was a bit red from the cold.  I removed my outer robe and wrapped it around her.  I wrapped my arm around her and escorted her to my parlour.

                She took a glimpse of the sign as she entered but said nothing.  I was glad I had covered all my guests before I headed out; I didn’t want to scare the poor woman away.

                “Oh silly me, I never asked what your name was!” I said.

                “I’m Ellinor Patterson.  But everyone calls me Elli.” She said.

                “Just call me the Undertaker,” I said then chuckled.

                She gave me an odd look and returned my outer robe to me.  She was still shivering though.

                “Would you like to take a warm bath?” I asked, already leading her upstairs to the bathing room, which was located on the ground floor.

                I began getting the water ready and poured in some lavender soap.  As Ellinor began undressing I dashed out of the room to grab towels and a change of clothes, when I got back, she was already settled into the tub.

                “Can you leave me be?” she asked, a blush forming across her cheeks.

                “I don’t think that would be a good idea.  How do I know you won’t try to drown yourself?” I said.

                She huffed and closed her eyes.  I sat in a chair, humming to myself.

                When she was finished, I left the room to allow her privacy to change.  I put on the kettle and rummaged through my cupboards, searching for tea leaves.  I heard a little cough and saw Elli standing in the doorway, holding her dress.  I was pleased that the clothes I selected for her – a white cotton shirt and brown trousers – had fit her perfectly.

                “These clothes aren’t decent.” She said. “My ankles are exposed by these trousers.”

                “No one here can judge you dearie, they’ve all passed on.  They don’t mind if your ankles are showing.” I said with a chuckle.

                “What do you do here exactly?” she asked.

                “I prepare my guests for their big day.” I said, grinning.

                “Their big day?” she asked, clearly confused.

                “The funeral.” I answered, handing her a beaker of tea.

                “Oh.” She said, looking nervous.

                I brought up some small talk as we drank our tea.  Elli wasn’t much of a talker, but I didn’t mind.  When we finished, I led her upstairs. 

                “You can sleep here,” I said, gesturing to the bed.

                “Where will you sleep?” she asked.

                “Oh downstairs.  Don’t worry.  I want my guest to be comfortable.”  I said and vanished from the room. 

                I went downstairs and fell asleep in an empty coffin.  I wasn’t aware it was morning until I heard footsteps in the parlour.

                “Undertaker?” I heard Elli call out. 

                I held in my laughter, wanting to stay quiet so I could scare her.  I heard footsteps just outside the coffin I was resting in and I slowly slid the lid off.  Elli had her back to me and I leaned in close to whisper in her ear,

                “Good morning, dearie.”

                She shrieked and turned around, her hand held over her heart.

                “Why were you in a coffin?” she asked.

                “They’re comfortable.”

                We had breakfast then I began working on making my guests beautiful again as Elli watched.  She didn’t seem repulsed and was actually interested in assisting me.  I smiled as I worked, pleased to have a sweet girl like her helping me.  I hoped she would stay for at least a few months.  I was looking forward to spending more time with her.

                                               


End file.
